Mi Lider
by GIASAMA
Summary: por que no solo los perros lamen...


El sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, el líder del equipo ocho dio la orden para acampar  
a la cual Hinata y Kiba acataron, en el cielo ya se veían las primera estrellas de la noche, ya habían completado la misión que les había encargado Kurenai-sensei y se disponían a volver a Konoha

-Guau! Guau! -ladro Akamaru-  
-uh?, que le pasa a Akamaru -pregunto una tímida Hinata-  
-no le pasa nada, es solo que se esta despidiendo del ocaso- ante tal repuesta shino giro a ver a Kiba-  
-despidiéndose del Ocaso? -pregunto Shino-  
-así es!-dijo kiba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Akamaru  
- mañana volveremos a Konoha y allá no hay tan buena vista del ocaso, como la que hay aquí - dicho esto kiba le dio su típica sonrisa a Shino, si esa hermosa sonrisa donde muestra todos los dientes incluidos sus colmillos, o mejor dicho sus dientes incisivos-

-uhm! tiene razón -decía Hinata- en Konoha no se ve el ocaso tan bien como se ve aqui  
-ja ja ja ja es cierto y Akamaru lo sabe mejor que nadie, por eso se estaba despidiendo del ocaso!  
-despidiendo...-fue lo único que pronuncio Shino ,mientras veía como el sol por fin se desvanecía en el horizonte

ya llegada la noche, y ante una fogata, los tres Genins estaban descansando, Hinata a un lado echada, Kiba junto con Akamaru al otro lado, mientras que Shino vigilaba desde arriba de un árbol, como debía de hacerlo un líder de equipo-

Kiba estaba recostado de lado, no podía dormir, no es que no quisiera era que simplemente no estaba muy acostumbrado, el fue criado para se el líder de la manada, y como uno bien sabe el líder de la manada siempre esta vigilante, esto el lo sabia bien, se volteo de un lado y pudo apreciar a Shino vigilando sobre una de las ramas mas altas del árbol.  
shino estaba mirando a todos lados, pero de pronto el Aburame bajo la mirada para ver a Kiba.  
Kiba también se le quedo viendo, pero Shino después miro a otro lugar, lo cual fastidio al Inuzuka

-Hum -gruño Kiba, no era que le fastidiara que Shino le seguiría viendo, era solo que ese debía de ser su trabajo, Kiba se paro y dejo a Akamaru recostado en el pasto, pronto subió hasta el árbol donde se encontraba Shino

Shino vio tranquilo como Kiba se situaba al otro extremo más delgado de la rama-  
-Sucede algo? -pregunto Shino  
-Hum-dijo Kiba ladeando la cabeza  
- No nada, es solo que no soy del tipo de personas que le gusta ser observado, sabes?  
-Solo estoy vigilando -dijo secamente Shino  
-Lo se, ese es el trabajo de un líder...no es asi Shino?  
Shino volteo a mirar a Kiba, iba a pronunciar algo pero Kiba seguía hablando  
-Te acompañare a vigilar-dicho esto se sentó en el árbol-  
-conmigo es mas que suficiente tu deberías de descansar, es lo mej..  
-NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!! -grito Kiba  
Shino le quedo mirando, para después proseguir hablando  
-Será mejor que bajes la voz, Hinata esta durmiendo, y tu también deberías de hacerlo  
-Yo ya lo se, es solo que ...Shiiiino, se bien que eres el líder del equipo ahora, pero no me pidas que me vaya a dormir, no puedo yo nací para esto!  
-A que te refieres -pregunto Shino mientras aun seguía vigilando  
Kiba miro sus manos y luego las de Shino, mientras se paraba en la rama-  
-Yo vengo de una familia donde el líder Alpha siempre será el gran líder, después le sigue un líder Beta que es su segundo al mando, pero aun siendo el líder Beta...

-Si ahora yo soy el líder, es debido a que tu desempeño como líder dejaba mucho que desear eras demasiado temperamental, te dejas llevar muy fácilmente por tus emociones, y lo peor era que ponías en riesgo a todo el equipo-dijo Shino para cortar la "conversacion" de una buena vez, sabia hasta donde Kiba quería llegar

Kiba miro furioso a shino sabia alo que se refería, cuando estaban en el bosque de la muerte para los examenes Shunin debido a la "imprudencia" de el, casi hubieran muerto a manos de Gaara

-Si vienes ahora a decirme que te gustaría volver a hacer el líder, lamento decirte que a mi tienes que demostrármelo y no decírmelo, porque aquí no existen lideres "Beta", ahora sin mas retírate a dormir, mañana regresaremos a Konoha y aunque no este muy lejos puede haber sorpresas en el camino-  
-SHINO!!-grito Kiba-  
Shino volvió su mirada a Kiba mientras se acercaba a el, cogiendolo rápidamente de la chaqueta al Inuzuka, lo miro frente a frente, los lentes de shino reflejaban el rostro amargo de Kiba-  
-Lo repetiré por última vez, vete a dormir-  
-Oblígame amante de los insectos -y estas fueron las ultimas palabras que Kiba pronuncio al ser golpeado en el estomago

-A...argh...argh-kiba cayo de la rama directo al piso, pero pronto shino lo cogio y llevo hasta el piso dejándolo a un lado  
-GUAU! GRRRR!! -rugía Akamaru sostenido por Hinata-  
-K-kiba esta bien?  
Shino lo dejo a un lado mientras caminaba adentrándose al bosque  
-El esta bien, solo esta durmiendo ,cosa que tu también deberías hacer Hinata -  
-S-si-  
dicho esto Shino se perdió entre los arbustos  
Hinata puso a un lado de Kiba a Akamaru, mientras ella se iba al otro lado al ver que su compañero no tenia heridas graves gracias al Byakugan Hinata se recostó a descansar cuidando junto con Akamaru a Kiba

El amanecer se presto hermoso al salir, el sol brillaba y aun dentro del espeso bosque se podían ver los primeros rayos de sol

Hinata ya se había levantado se dirigió a un lado del bosque donde encontró a Shino, no llevaba puestas sus gafas y se estaba lavando la cara, este al ver aproximarse a Hinata, se puso sus gafas y se paro

-B-buenos días Shino-pronuncio débilmente Hinata, mirando al suelo  
-Buenos días Hinata, ya se despertó Kiba?  
-Eh...no, el aun sigue durmiendo...  
-Ya veo -dicho esto Shino siguió su camino, mientras Hinata se quedaba al lado del río

-Kiba...Kiba...Kiba...-Kiba escuchaba como alguien lo estaba llamando poco a poco abrió sus ojos, y vio al frente suyo a un Shino arrodillado llamándole  
-TU!! -grito kiba mientras intentaba pararse, pero se detuvo, el golpe que le había dado Shino aun le dolía Kiba solo atino a llevar uno mano al estomago  
-Guau! -ladro Akamaru preocupado

-Será mejor que vea el golpe que te eh dado - Shino se froto las manos como una hormiga a punto de acicalarse y levanto la chaqueta de Kiba para luego tocar el abdomen de este justo donde le había golpeado

-Ughm ! -jadeo Kiba cuando sintió las manos de Shino sobre el  
-Te duele mucho?-pregunto Shino  
-No!, es solo que tus manos están muy frías-decía mientras miraba a Akamaru  
hubo un gran silencio por parte de Shino  
-El golpe que te eh dado no ha sido muy fuerte, es mas me eh medido para no causarte un gran daño, asi que no creo que haya ningún problema para que puedas llegar a Konoha  
-JA! te has medido!, yo no soy un cachorro débil para que te midas Shino ahora quita tus frías manos de mi!-Kiba se paro de pronto, mientras Shino retrocedía-  
-Vamos por Hinata-decía Kiba mientras caminaba lentamente a su lado estaba Akamaru  
Shino solo se le quedo mirando mientras lo seguía, sabia que Kiba era demasiado terco para aceptar que el golpe que le propino Shino, aun le dolía, aun asi Shino no se preocupo mucho, ya estaban cerca de la aldea allí Kiba podía descansar en su casa-

Los tres jóvenes llegaron al fin ,a la entrada de la aldea registrando su paso a ella, pronto caminaban por las calles que les eran tan familiares  
-Desde aqui nos separamos, la misión ya ah terminado, pueden ir a sus casas a descansar, yo iré donde Kurenai-sensei a entregarle el reporte de la misión y...  
-Yo iré contigo! - Aulló kiba interrumpiendo  
Shino y Hinata miraron al mismo tiempo a Kiba  
-Pero Kiba tu deberías de ir a descansar y..  
-Hinata no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!  
-Kiba, Hinata tiene razón, debes de ir a descansar, conmigo es mas que suficiente para entregarle el reporte de la misión a Kurenai-sensei  
-Si eh dicho que te acompañare, eso es lo que haré, además no tengo por que obedecerte la misión a terminado y no eres mas el líder  
-Pero kiba, aunque la misión ya este terminada, shino sigue siendo nuestro líder...-decía tímidamente Hinata, esperando que Kiba no le vuelva a gritar  
-Si Kiba a decidido acompañarme puede hacerlo- Shino miro fijamente a Kiba, y este a su vez a Shino-  
-Adiós Hinata -dijo Shino, nos vemos -gruño Kiba,  
- Gua!-ladro Akamaru que estaba dentro de la chaqueta de su amo

-Los dos genins y Akamaru llegaron hasta la sala de profesores, allí habían muchos Chunins y algunos Jounins, pero no se encontraba Kurenai-sensei, preguntaron a un Chunins sobre su paradero, y este les dijo que había salido con Azuma-sensei a comprar algunas cosas

-Será mejor que nos retiremos, mas tarde bien podre darle el reporte a Kurenai sensei-dicho esto shino abandono la sala seguido de Kiba y Akamaru-

Los dos compañeros ya habían salido del salón de los maestros, Shino seguía su camino, pero detrás de el le seguía Kiba, sin mas Shino se detuvo-

-Desde aqui nos separamos, regresa a tu casa y descansa Kiba  
-Ya te lo eh dicho tu no me das ordenes!  
-Shino lo miro pero volvió su mirada al camino, mientras seguía caminando, seguido de Kiba-

Después de un buen rato de andar caminando, Shino se detuvo y dio media vuelta caminando hasta Kiba, y Akamaru, quedando a escasos centímetros de ellos-

-Que es lo que quieres Kiba?  
-Por que supones que yo deba de querer algo de ti?  
-Por que me has estado siguiendo todo el camino  
-Gruf -gruño Kiba-, bueno pues bien si hay algo que quiero de ti, una pelea!!,una pelea a puños, tu sin tus insectos y yo sin Akamaru!! aceptas!  
-Y porque deberíamos pelear?-pregunto sin inmutarse el líder del equipo ocho-  
-Por quien de los dos será el líder alpha del equipo, y quien de los dos solo seguirá las ordenes-  
-No me interesa-dijo secamente Shino, mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesto a seguir su camino-  
-Espera!, no eh acabado, si tu ganas seguiré tus ordenes, sin quejas, y te seré fiel hasta la muerte  
-Shino volteo a mirar a kiba, y que pasa si tu ganas?-pregunto Shino  
-Todo volverá a hacer como antes, como cuando iniciamos-sonreía Kiba, como si esperase esa pregunta departe de Shino  
-No  
-No?, pero que rayos dices, porque no quieres pelear?!  
-No puedo darme el lujo de decidir por todo el equipo tal reto, además si yo llegara a perder, el equipo caería en las manos de una persona tan imprudente que pondría en riesgo la vida de todos sus miembros, otra vez por lo que no pienso aceptar ese reto  
-Shino eres un maldito!!-Kiba salto hasta Shino para propinarle un puñetazo ,pero este se movía tan rápido que esquivo con facilidad el golpe de Kiba, situándose detrás de este haciéndole una llave con su brazo al cuello de Kiba y con su otra mano sujetando el brazo del Inuzuka-

-No tengo tiempo para estar peleando contigo  
-Suéltame maldito!! Akamaru! -Akamaru rápidamente mordió el brazo con el cual Shino le hacia una llave a Kiba, pero el brazo y todo el cuerpo del Aburame se daban paso a convertirse en insectos

-Demonios!! uso su maldito jutsu! DONDE ESTAS!!-Kiba miro a todas partes, a la derecha ,a la izquierda, al frente, pero no hallaba a shino  
-SHINO!! -grito kiba  
-ARGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!-peo pronto fue golpeado desde arriba, era shino que cayo encima de Kiba, ambos cayeron al suelo, frente a frente Shino sujeto ambas manos de Kiba mientras ponía su cuerpo de contrapeso  
-AKAMARU!  
-DETENTE-grito Shino  
-Si vuelves a llamar a Akamaru, les indicare a mis insectos que lo ataquen, esto es uno contra uno entiendes Kiba  
-Khh! -gruño kiba- Akamaru... no te acerques, indico Kiba, a lo cual Akamaru obedeció aun con fastidio  
-Guau!, guau!

-Kiba -procedió a hablar Shino- entiendo que por tu clan tu te veas en la necesidad de ser el líder Alpha, pero ahora yo soy el líder del equipo y tu tienes que acatar mis ordenes a si no te gusten ,pues las doy pensando únicamente en el bienestar del equipo, tu tuviste tu oportunidad de demostrar que tan buen líder eras, pero la perdiste, no debo recordarte como, a si que deja de ser tan obstinado, no me veo en la necesidad de pelear por quien deba ser el líder Alpha o Beta , eso me parece estupido, asi que como tu líder, te ordeno que vayas a tu casa a descansar-después de lo dicho soltó a Kiba y se paro a un lado de el, lo miro por ultima vez y se alejo de el  
aun ya pasado un buen rato, Kiba seguía tirado en el piso, Akamaru solo atinaba a lamerle el rostro  
pero Kiba no reaccionaba, el solo estaba mirando el cielo, y recordando lo que Shino le había dicho

- "No me veo en la necesidad de pelear por quien deba ser el líder Alpha o Beta, eso me parece estupido"

-...Estupido...-pronuncio kiba soltando una lagrima-

-...Estu...pido...

-Ya pasados varios días-

Kurenai-sensei aun no les daba su nueva misión al equipo, lo único que le adelanto a Shino, era que esta iba a hacer algo mas peligrosa que la anterior, asi que era mejor que descansaran

-Hinata seguía practicando el Byakuugan  
-Shino recogía insectos en el bosque  
y Kiba se encontraba en su casa echado en su cama, no se sentía con ánimos ni siquiera ir a marcar territorio con Akamaru, solo quería estar solo, Akamaru estaba al lado de su cama descansando, Kiba no se sentía con ánimos, después de lo que dijo Shino, no...  
-Le parece estupido...estupido, pero a si se guía mi clan, sin un líder Alpha no hay clan, el clan depende del líder, a si es como es en los equipos, el equipo depende del líder, no el líder de el equipo...-Kiba se sentó en su cama, cerro los ojos y empezó a olfatear  
-No esta muy lejos de aquí -dicho esto kiba se puso su chaqueta y se dispuso a salir, Akamaru se paro en la cama y meneo la cola mientras ladraba-

-GUA!GUAU!  
-Lo siento Akamaru pero esta vez no podrás acompañarme, así que quédate aquí, si?  
-Guau?  
-no te estoy abandonando!!, solo debo de hacer algo yo solo-  
-Guau!!  
-Así es volveré muy pronto!-dicho esto Kiba abandono la habitación

-Uhmmm-gimió tristemente Akamaru

Kiba se alejo de su casa con dirección al bosque

En el bosque se encontraba Shino quien estaba recolectando insectos, uno por uno los iba metiendo en una caja transparente para llevárselos a casa consigo, iba a coger uno pero se detuvo, pues este se echo a volar, shino vio como el insecto se iba por los aires

-...¿Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto sin tener la necesidad de voltear a ver de quien se trataba, pues shino sabia muy bien quien era

Kiba salio de entre los arbustos-Que te hace suponer que quiero algo de ti?  
-Por que por algo has venido no es así? -Shino volteo a ver a Kiba  
- solo espero que no sea para retarme a otro duelo, no tengo tiempo para eso- Shino decía eso mientras caminaba hacia Kiba, y lo pasaba de largo para ir en busca de mas insectos

-SHINO!!-grito Kiba, ala vez que el Inuzuka volteaba molesto para ver a Shino  
-Que sucede?-pregunto el Aburame deteniéndose, pero sin mirar a Kiba  
Kiba camino rápido hacia Shino hasta situarse al frente de el , Kiba tenia una mirada de odio sus ojos estaban llenos de furia  
-Esos ojos...-pronuncio Shino  
-Que diablos tienen mis ojos! -grito Kiba  
-Son los mismos que pone Naruto, cuando le dicen que no puede llegar a ser Hokage...y ahora tu tienes esa misma mirada, la mirada de alguien al que le niegan sus sueños...pero al contrario de Naruto, quien se esfuerza por que todos lo reconozcan, tu solo quieres luchar conmigo y derrotarme, así según tu volverás a ser líder... Kiba un líder no es alguien que derrote a otro líder, es alguien que demuestra que puede proteger a su equipo, alguien que todos los demás miembros eligen pues este es capaz de tomar las decisiones correctas y alejarse de las incorrectas-Shino bajo la mirada hasta la caja que contenía sus insectos  
-Entonces dime Kiba, tu estas realmente listo para ser un verdadero líder?  
-Por supuesto que si!!, yo nací para ser un líder!  
-Una hormiga reina nace para ser reina, su única función es brindar mas individuos que obedezcan sus ordenes, de estos individuos se dividen en dos, uno el cual son las obreras y otro el cual son los soldados, pero sabes… -decía Shino mirando fijamente su caja de insectos  
-Las obreras y los soldados... ellos son realmente los líderes pues tienen en sus manos, el poder para determinar si su especie muere o no-

-Otra vez con tus estupidos sermones, no te entiendo!!  
Kiba, lo que trato de decirte, es que aunque hayas nacido para ser líder, no esta en tus manos decidir si el equipo pasa con excito todas sus misiones o muere en una de ellas, como esta claro es un equipo, y no te puedes dar el lujo de equivocarte en una decisión que puede ser de vida o muerte...no puedes darte el lujo de decidir eso por todo el equipo-

-Si lo dices por lo que sucedió con Gaara, pues ya olvídalo!!, eso fue solo un error!!  
-un error que pudo habernos costado nuestras vidas! Kiba!  
-Te dije que lo olvidaras!  
-Acaso tu ya lo has olvidado?  
-Shino!!-Kiba se lanzo contra el Aburame, para estrellarlo hasta un árbol  
-Acaso ahora me tiraras todos mis errores en la cara?!-grito el Inuzuka  
-si es la única manera de que aprendas la lección-  
-Cual lección?, de ser un imbecil amante de los insectos como tu?  
-La lección de que nuestro equipo se compone de cuatro  
-Cuatro?!  
-Hinata, tu, yo...y Akamaru, cuando sucedió lo de Gaara, no lo escuchaste ni siquiera a el, entonces...si no escuchabas a Akamaru que ah vivido contigo siempre, como puedes escucharnos a nosotros dos...jamás consideras a los que estamos a tu alrededor Kiba, y eso te hace fracasar como líder -

Kiba soltó a shino, pero sin alejarse de el, agacho la mirada, Shino tenia razón, aquella vez ni siquiera escucho a Akamaru, además esa no era la primera vez que decidía por todo el grupo, sin importarle la opinión de los demás

-Kiba -shino puso una mano suya sobre el hombro de este -Dime ahora lo entiendes, para ser un buen líder, no basta tan solo con mandar, sino también considerar a los demás...  
Hubo un gran silencio por parte de kiba

Shino espero un buen rato la respuesta de kiba, pero al ver que no había ninguna, bajo su mano, e iba a proceder a retirarse cuando de pronto...

-...yo...-decía Kiba mientras acercaba una mano hasta el rostro de Shino para atraerlo hacia el, bajando parte de la chaqueta que no dejaba ver completamente el rostro de Shino  
-...Te acepto...- Kiba acerco su rostro al de Shino, para lamer la mejilla izquierda de este, para sorpresa del Aburame  
-...como mi líder-Kiba alejo su rostro de el, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta

-nos vemos- Kiba se despedía, dejando atrás a un extrañado Shino, quien solo atino a tocar con su mano la mejilla en la que había sido lamido por el Inuzuka

-Kiba...


End file.
